


Fortuna’s Family!

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Fortuna family fluff!!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Five snippets into the lives of the Fortuna Family.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Suzumoto Riku, Aoi Itsuki & Shimazaki Maiko, Minamoto Mamori & Tsurugi Yashiro, Oribe Tsubasa & Oribe Ayaha, Yumizuru Eleonora & Kurono Kiria
Kudos: 12





	Fortuna’s Family!

“Hey, Riku-kun!” Touma said, as he ran over. 

“Hey. What do you want?”

“Aw, can’t I just want to spend time with my little brother?”

“What. Do. You. Want.”

“...theywantanotherkidonmicrowavinandmomvolunteeredyoubye!”

“Wha… hey! Get back here! What do you mean Mom volunteered me to go on Microwavin’?! She’s not even the boss anymore!”

“Well, she’s still Mom!” Touma said over his shoulder as he bolted down the stairs from the Toubo Rooftop. 

“Rrgh!” Riku said, as he gave chase. 

“Ha, catch me if you can!”

“This isn’t funny, Touma!”

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger!”

~

“Yashiro-kun? I can’t help but notice that your bangs get into your eyes when you’re training. So, here!” Mamori held up a pink headband. “I bought it for you! I thought that since we were friends now, that a present would be nice! I hope it fits!”

“Ah… thank you, Minamoto-san.”

“You can just call me Mamori! Or Riri-chan, because that’s what people call me here sometimes! Now, come down here so I can put this headband on you!”

“O-Oh, right.” Yashiro sat down on the floor of the lesson studio. 

Mamori pushed the headband onto his head. 

“There! The perfect fit! Now, let’s get back to training before Uncle Barry yells at us!”

“You know he could never yell at you, right?”

“Hm… I guess, but I don’t want you to get yelled at.”

“Thank you, Mamori-chan.”

“Any time, Yashiro-kun!”

~

“Ah, Itsuki-kun! It’s great to see you!” Maiko said, a bit tipsy. 

“...Mom. Come on. It’s the middle of the day, why are you tipsy?”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. You always act super excited over nothing when you’re tipsy, you start slurring when you’re drunk, and you start wandering when you’re blacked out.”

“Hmm… you know me better than I thought!”

“Yes, because you always make trouble for me whenever you’re drunk, so I need to know if I need to hide your Sake Stash.”

“Wait, is that why bottles go missing?!”

“Yes. And by the end of today you’re not going to remember anything because I am 98% sure you’re going to be blacked out.”

“Ugh! Itsuki-kun, you’re so mean to me!”

“Remember, I’m technically your boss now that you’ve given up the job.”

“But you can’t order your mom around!”

“I can and I will. Now, get moving, you have a shoot with Horinozawa soon and I know if you get any more drunk you’re not going to be able to pose.”

“Itsuki!”

“You heard me! Get going!”

“Hmph!”

Maiko left, and the tight-lipped frown on Itsuki’s face was replaced with a small smile. 

...Hey, she may be a handful, but he still loves his mom. 

~

“Tsubasa, focus! Your singing is beautiful, but you need to throw all your passion behind it!” Ayaha said. 

“I-I can do this! I’ll make you proud, sis!”

“Tsubasa, I’m already proud of you. You’ve become what I always thought you could be. You may have your anxiety, but you power through it!”

“A-Aya…”

“Tsubasa, I am so proud of my little sister. But… she needs to raise her voice! Start screaming to the heavens! Channel your inner Touma and start singing!”

“I-Inner Touma?”

“Channel the Flash Bastard. You can do it.”

“That nickname’s been catching on recently. I think I heard Itsuki use it once…”

“Tsubasa, focus!”

“Right!” 

And the pair sang so strongly and beautifully that it could bring a smile to the grumpiest faces. 

~

“Come on, Ellie! You’ve got this!” 

“Of course I do, Kiri! I’m Hollywood material, after all!”

“Yes, you are!”

“...You’re a great big sister, you know that? I always wanted a sister.”

“Well, you’ve got me and Mamori now! Let’s rock out!”

“Yeah! You’re right! I have the sisters I always wanted!”

“Mhm! And you’ve got your brothers too! Now, Ellie, go out there and show them what a Mirage Master can do!”

“Hell yeah! Thanks, Kiri!” 

“Any time, Ellie. Now, practice the solo again, you’re going to get that Broadway part! The best Anne Boleyn they could have!” 

“Grew up in the French court, Oui Oui Bonjour!”


End file.
